snow goddess
by thesilentwinterrebel
Summary: there was a reason behind the storm of '68. everyone blamed the one who started it. never asking why. when a new threat rises, the Guardians need the help of the child they forsaken. the beautiful, but insane and dangerous Jack Frost. Female Jack. info inside.
1. prologue

**_prologue_**

 ** _there_** ** _was a reason for the blizzard of '68. no one bothered to ask why, I was just ganged up on. no one wanted to listen to my side of the story. from that point on, I had stopped trusting, stopped believing, stopped hoping, stopped dreamming, stopped trusting, and stopped wishing. I no longer cared for the others. trust was such a fragile thing for me. love was the one thing I wanted most. happiness was something that I yearned for. and a family to be there was the one thing I needed most. but I never had that. I'm a winter sprite. I spread winter when I need to. I can turn into a human at will. just some-thing that I picked up over the lonely 700 years._** _(A/N: I'm making it 700 years, just because. I wanted it to be longer anyway.)_ **I didn't have anyone to teach me but Pops. a opd but powerful winter god. and he trained me** **. I'm Jack Frost. and how do I know? because I am the snow goddess.**


	2. AN and Info

_summary:_

there _was a reason behind the storm of '68. but no one listened. everyone blamed the one who started it. never asking why. just blaming and hating the child who was never at fault. when Pitch rise again, the Guardians amd the spirits need the help of the one child they had forsaken that night. the beautiful, but insane and dangerous Jack Frost. the cold and deadly spirit who killed without a second thought. a look at her memories helps many understand the child that they had wronged._

 **info:**

 **look**

 **long _while hair that touches the floor,and has it in a high ponytail do it reaches her knees. bloody bandages over the chest and torso. a blue over size jacket. white harem pants (A/N: like Aladdin's pants when he was on the streets.) a bloody bandage over her eyes._**

 **facts:**

 ** _•trust is a very important thing to her as well as family and love._**

 ** _• she is trained by the winter god, the god who gave the winter queen and father frost their power over winter._**

 ** _• she has the ability to turn human._**

 ** _• hard core tomboy._**

 ** _• only trusts the winter god_**.

• **_has the marks of the her mates in her back._**

 **love** **interests:**

 **• _captain_ _America_**

 ** _• a_** ** _Pooka_**

 ** _• the winter god, will have a name for him_**

 ** _• and Logan from X-Men_**

 **crossover:**

 _ **• Logan**_

 _ **• Steve**_

 _ **• Rex(my Pooka OC)**_

 _• **Ace(my winter god)**_ _ **let me clear something up, Rex, my pooka, looks like Bunny, but is black and has red marks on his back. he has ice blue eyes. and he is a winter bunny. he is also with the winter god when they find Jack. Jack is a girl, but have the name of a boy. I do not care if you say Jackie, in here, her name is Jack**_


	3. chapter 1

_summary:_

there _was a reason behind the storm of '68. but no one listened. everyone blamed the one who started it. never asking why. just blaming and hating the child who was never at fault. when Pitch rise again, the Guardians and the spirits need the help of the one child they had forsaken that night. the beautiful, but insane and dangerous Jack Frost. the cold and deadly spirit who killed without a second thought. a look at her memories helps many understand the child that they had wronged._

 **info:**

 _ **look**_

 _ **long while hair that touches the floor, and has it in a high ponytail do it reaches the bottom of her calfs. bloody bandages over the chest and torso. a black over size jacket. bloody white harem pants (A/N: like Aladdin's pants when he was on the streets.) a bloody bandage over her eyes.**_

 **facts:**

 _ **•trust is a very important thing to her as well as family and love.**_

 _ **• she is trained by the winter god, the god who gave the winter queen and father frost their power over winter.**_

 _ **• she has the ability to turn human.**_

 _ **• hard core tomboy.**_

 _ **• only trusts the winter god**_ _ **, but it's broken**_.

 **• _has the marks of the her mates in her back._**

• _ **has been around for 700 years. so some of this will go the movie.**_

 **love** **interests:**

 **• _captain_ _America_**

 _ **• a**_ _ **Pooka**_

 _ **• the winter god, will have a name for him**_

 _ **• and Logan from X-Men**_

 **crossover:**

 _ **• Logan**_

 _ **• Steve**_

 _ **• Rex(my Pooka OC)**_

 _ **• Ace(my winter god)**_

 _ **let me clear something up, Rex, my pooka, looks like Bunny, but is black and has red marks on his back. he has ice blue eyes. and he is a winter bunny. he is also with the winter god when they find Jack. Jack is a girl, but have the name of a boy. I do not care if you say Jackie, in here, her name is Jack.**_ _ **also, the first part of the chapter will be a flashback in Jack's pov.**_ _ **also, the clothes that Jack wore in the movie is what Fem jack is currently wearing in the flashback up towards the middle or end of**_ _ **it. I had also updated everything on the top. I will free style everything because I don't remember the movie completely or I just don't care to. if anyone wants to help me with the plot feel free to message me and I can't do North's Russian accent and I can't do bunny's Australian accent. so anyone who can help me with this can message me..**_

chapter 1

 _ **flashback**_

 **a few days later**

 _I laid on the snow, staring at he sk. my body was numb when they were beating me. but after some of the males decide to have their **'fun'** with me after everyone left. I wonder why I didn't. I sat up, uncaring of the pain. I looked around and sighed. then I realized, I don't feel anything. not hope, love, rage, or any other emotion. I looked up at the moon and glared. "you had your chance to prove yourself to me. you had your chance to prove to me that you could protect me and that not all things are bad. but you are just as bad as they are. I hope that you all burn, and I will see to it that you do." I said with such hate that I was surprised that I didn't turn out to be a fire Sprite. I stood up but fell. I noticed that my leg was shattered. suddenly pain ripped up my back. red hot, numbing pain. I grunted, refusing to scream. I forced my self to stand up, despite my shattered leg. it felt like something was pressing down hard on me. I didn't say a word._ _the pain burned like living hell._ _but I don't make a sound. pain is a constant factor in this stupid life of mine. some more won't kill me. I didn't notice that my body was going through a rare change. and I didn't notice 2 people there watching me. I just ignored the pain and went to the lake that I was found on. wind had suddenly surrounded me and swept me towards the lake. I was angry. the wind didn't help when I called for her. and now that I'm wounded, she comes to help. I forced the wind to stop. I didn't want help from_ _anyone especially her. I hit the ground hard. then I started to roll down the hill. I hit a tree hard and I grunted as I slid down the snow covered ground head first. my eye hit a rock. it was cut open and it started to bleed. I was suddenly airborn._ _I free fell through the air, the wind hitting my face and whipping my long hair until I hit the ground and started to roll downwards again. it stayed like that for a few minutes until I started to slide across something. I looked up to see I was on a lake. but it wasn't mine. I knew that it wasn't my lake. I stood up and looked around. I started to walk when I felt pain rip up my leg and side. I grabbed my side and covered it in ice. it spread to my leg. I used my staff as a support. I was surprised that they didn't break it. I_ _walked over to the edge. then I felt a hand on my shoulder, gripping it. on instinct, I whipped around and sent a blast of ice at the owner of the hand. my good eye was glowing black. it only happens when I am hurt. or very hostile. I'm both very hurt and very hostile. I snarled at the rabbit. at first I thought it was that damn easter bunny, but I noticed that the fur was black with red markings. I snarled at him angerily for his similarities to the bastard. I broke off a long sharp icicle and pointed it at him. "what do you want from me? and what the hell are your intentions?" I hissed at him dangerously as I pointed the spike at his neck. the rabbit held up his hands. "I don't mean you harm." he said softly and I glared harshly at him with my one good eye. "you're lying, now answer my god damn question." I snapped at him. "and what happens if he doesn't?" another person asked and I turned to see a man who was staring at me. he had wild white hair. he wore a frosty t-shirt **(A/N: actual frost, not frosty the snowman.)** and white knee length pants and ankle length boots. he had red eyes. my stomach growled loudly. I looked at him in the eye, the anger and desperation clear in my eyes. "he'll be roasting over a open fire keeping me fed for the next few hundred years. now what are your intentions? and why am I here? why the hell didn't wind help me when I needed her?!" the last part_ _was shouted to the sky. I felt a soft tug on my hair. I looked up at the man. "we have no ill intentions towards you child. we just want to help. I can assure you that." the man said and I glared at him. "well, too bad I don't trust you." I said as a portal under- neath me and dropped into it._ _I smiled when I dropped on **my** lake. I didn't know about the danger that lurked near my small pond, or the fact that it seen me. I laid on the ice until I melted into it._ _the last thing I heard was a loud roar. and after that, I didn't care what happened to me._

 _ **~4 years later~**_

 _I woke up. I was very tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, but that damn moon won't let me. I silently emerged from the frozen lake, glaring at the man in moon angerily, beside a large creature. its head perked at me. I looked to the side and saw the large wolf that had inhabited my lake. he didn't growl at me, just simply stared at me. I sat up. I looked around, nothing had changed. I noticed my change of clothes. I nothing but bandages covering my chest and_ _white fez pants **(A/N: just like the pants that Aladdin wear in Aladdin)**. and I didn't have any shoes. I ran a hand through my hair and found that it was much longer than my usual waist length hair that I kept hidden. I felt added weight on my back and looked around to see two large white wings with black and purple highlights running through them. I looked around and saw my staff laying a few feet away from me. I stood up to go get it, only to fall on my face. damn my wings are **so** heavy. I stood up, this time slower and went to get my staff. once I got it I leaned against it heavily and looked up to see a winter sprite staring at me. I looked around and saw little winter sprites that were flying around. I smiled softly. at least I will have help with spreading snow now. I don't have to do it alone. I heard a soft growl. I looked at the wolf again. this time, he had a baggy black jacket that was made for a man. I smiled at the wolf and took it. I put on the jacket and just finished hiding my hair just as I felt a presence of another person on my icy domain. I turned to see the Easter Bunny. he was smirking, looking around with a air of pure arrogance. my eyes dilated in pure anger and I snarled in pure animalistic anger at him. his eyes fell on me, and his smirk slipped off of his lips. he stood there unmoving, fear clear in his stance. I found sick pleasure in seeing the shock and fear on his face. "why are you here rabbit? wasn't satisfied with just beating me half to death and leaving me to get raped?" I asked with a deadly and fake calmness that sent shivers down anyone's spine. he didn't say anything, he couldn't. he didn't move. I stood up and walked over to him. he backed up with every step I took towards him. "how does the fear feel? how does it feel to have someone that you had constantly yelled at, beaten, and, 2x in my case, raped stand before with a thirst for your very blood? how does it feel to know that the person you hate the most is just a lonely child stuck forever at the age 14? how does it to know that the child you hate had lost all hope? to lose feeling of any kind? because I lost hope, love, wonder, hate, anger, and all of the above. and you know what? I hope that you and the rest of those bastards die of guilt because of what you did. I hope that you rot in whatever hell that claims you. and then, maybe you will know how it was then to be Jack Frost. because no one likes winter. but it's a very necessary part of nature. you don't have to like it, but you can't deny that it needs to be there. and nothing can change that. now get out of my domain and never return." I hissed the last part loudly at him, opening and pushing him through it. and after that, I never saw him again. I never saw any of those spirits again except the ones who raped me, looking to do it again. except, I was ready. I froze them enternally where they will stay to feel what I felt while I was raped. no one else fell under my frozen curse._

 _ **flashback ends.**_

I sighed softly as walked on the cableline. over the past hundred years, things had changed for. a lot. the winter god found me again, and had practically begged me to let him teach me the arts of war and winter. first he tried to take away my power over winter away, but it didn't work since I was born from literally the frost of winter. Rex was the one to convinced me to agree. but I had told them that one wrong move from their end would result of me dropping them as teachers and beating them to death if they tried to contact me again. it was not to long ago that they too betrayed me as well. they had beaten me severely due to one stupid misunderstanding. a spirit named Pitch was the cause of it. and it was because of their betrayal that I lost my mind and developed a multiple personality disorder. I mostly have it under control. right now I'm currently hunting the bastard down. I don't carry my staff around, I keep it in my room back at my palace. I am able to turn into a human. a very good advantage. I will turn into a human and interact with humans. and since the blizzard of '68, I cut all contacts with the man in moon and any other spirit. I don't talk to others. I know that I will just be stabbed in the back again. I suddenly heard a sound. I turned and looked on the general area from where the sound came from. I softly sighed and jumped off the cable, knowing that it was a trap. I walked into the alley, only to be grabbed and thrown into a bag. one thing I hate most is being kidnapped or inside something. a cage, a bag, tied to a chair by rope or being helpless, which happens once in a blue moon. when I hit the ground. I waited until they surrounded me, then I jumped out and tackled the first person to the ground, which was the big fat jolly man. he hit the ground with me on top and a sword made of ice at his throat. my eyes were narrowed and were completely frosted over. "what is your business with me jolly fat man? why am I here? and why was I snatched up by your yetis?" I asked with a loud snarl, my irish accent coming out. he didn't answer me and I pressed my cold blade hard against his neck. "it wo'ld be in yo'r best interest to ans'er me now jolly man. or it won't end well for you." I snapped at him. "wait! we need your help!" a voice said and my head snapped to over to where the tooth fairy was. I got up and glared at her, walking up to her, anger was clear in my eyes though I don't feel the emotion. she backed away with each step until she was "help? help?! you low lives want my help? af'er what you did? o'er my cold dead body!" I hissed at her. she shrunk back in fear. the sandman looked at me silently. I looked at him with a not so innocent smile. "do you have a prob'em dream man?" I asked him with a nasty smile, stalking towards the dream maker. he shook his head at me. "really? so you we'en't just checking me out a moment ago?" I asked and he blushed a darker shade of gold. but I can sense his fear. I purred at him. "oh sweet child, don't worry, I don't have beef with you. you bring sweet dreams to the children of the world! you don't need to fear me at all! you wasn't there when I was beaten close to death?" I said with grin, grabbing him and swinging him around laughing. "you know, you look adorable. unlike those bastards you work with." I said rubbing my cheek against his. I heard a cough and I set a blank, but deadly, glare on the rabbit. than anger blazed in my eyes. I dropped the dream man and I was on top of the bastard. "well, well, well it looks like I'm having ra'bit for dinner tonight!" I said with a bloody glint before I started to beat the fuck out of him. "how does it feel you little bitch?!" I asked stomping hard on his chest. I wanted to kill him. badly. I wanted to return the favor of what he did to me that day. I wanted to make him pay. now. the others were trying to get me off of the rabbit. then suddenly I was engulfed in Golden sand. it swept me towards the dream man. "awww, I wanted ra'bit stew." I pouted angerily as they panted. the jolly man glared at me. "you destroyed my work- shop!" he growled loudly at me and I jumped at him. he fell and I stopped right in his face. "and you thought what you did was ok? don't act all high and m'ghty with me, jolly fat man! you lucked out when I jumped at you, because normally I would have killed da person that took part of it!" I crackled loudly at the look on his face as I was pulled back. I was pulled into a chair of sand and I was tightly bonded to it. I laughed loudly. "sandy! I didn't know you were that kind of man!" I said as I cocked my head with a not so innocent smile. the sandman blushed darker. 3 of tooth's faries flew towards me. no one moved. they silently watched the little fairies stare at me. one girl and two males. I felt a faint pressure at the back of my head. I flashed at them fang and the female fairy shot at me and hugged my cheek tightly. I blinked at her, confused. _'Jackie! Jackie! please don't leave us!_ I heard a very familiar voice cry in a desperate tone. I wracked my brain for the reason why it sounded so familiar. "yeah I don't know you kid." I said and the fairy started to cry harder. she was not letting go. I growled when the others came closer. sharp ice formed at their necks. I sent them a clear silent warning to back off. I looked into the little fairy's eyes. then, all of the sudden, a memory forced it's way into my mind.

 _ **flashback starts**_

 _"Emma?" I said softly as I stared at my little sister. Lex amd Max were standing next to her, fear on their faces. I stood up. I didn't want them to see my fear. fear that that they might die today. "Jackie I'm scared." Emma said as the boys hugged her. I took a deep breath then smoothed my face into an obviously forced smile._ _"Don't worry Emma, Max, Lex." I said with a smile. "You're go'ng to be fine." by Thor, they weren't going to die today. not over my dead body. they have to much to live for. Emma, Lex and Max looked at me with their brown and blue eyes, "How do you know?" Max asked. "Um... Beca'se we're go'ng to have some fun instead" I said slowly getting closer to my staff. it's the only way to get them off the thin ice. "No we're not!" they wailed, looking close to tears. "Would I trick you?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. "Yes! You always play tricks!" Lex Said, his eyes were watery. "Well not this time." I said. I took baby steps towards thicker ice. I kept my eyes on them. especially on the ice they are standing on. I really need to keep their eyes on me. "We're gonna play hopscotch instead, like we do every day." I said and they nodded at me."1... 2..." I pretended to slip while taking baby steps and that made them giggle. "3!" I jumped onto the thicker ice and grabbed the wooden staff that was on the ice."Come on, yo'r turn lads." I said as I crouched down on the ice so I was level with Emma and the boys. together, they took a tiny step. I smiled. "That's it!" I_ _encouraged. together again, they took another, this time my heart jumped when the ice cracked alarmingly. panic racked my body as I looked at them. "1..." I said as I got ready to jump. "2.." I said softly as they got closer. "3!" I cried and used the staff to pull Emma and the boys away from the cracking ice. The momentum pulled me forward at the same time but I obviously didn't care- my sister and my boys were safe. Emma, Lex and Max started to laugh as they realised that they were safe. I sighed softly. I propped myself up onto my elbows and chuckled with my little sister amd my boys. I just started to get up when the ice cracked again. fuck. I was on the ice Emma and the boys had been on! how the hell can I forget about the that! I gave Emma and the boys a calm stare, "Emma, boys, I ne'd you to listen to me" I said and they nodded, "sit down carefully and take off yo'r skates." they did what they were told. Emma, Max, and Lex looked at me with a worried expression. "Now walk ca'efully to the edge of the lake and wait there." When they stood on the bank, I slowly pushed myself to my hands and knees. I took deep calming breaths as the ice cracked again. I tried to crawl forwards but froze as the ice gave its largest crack yet and I can see some water through a crack. I tried to keep my voice steady and said, "Emma, Max, Lex, I rea'ly ne'd you to do someth'ng for me, I ne'd you to scream for help. I need you to scream brea'ing ice, brea'ing ice, okay?" I asked softly and they nodded furiously and with a deep breath, started screaming. I knew that nearest house was thirty metres away and I prayed that the people could get here before the ice gave way. I hope that they will get here soon. stayed completely still but I could see the ice was moving slightly beneath her. I gulped. I didn't know if I was going to make it. A scream answered theirs, it echoed through the trees and I sighed with relief. Emma and the boys were still screaming. "Emma, boys, you can stop screaming now." I said loud enough for them to hear. They so looked scared and Emma asked me, "Why are you still on the ice?" a tear ran down my cheeks as I looked at their innocent faces. I had a idea so I forced another smile. "Once, there was a girl" I began, "she had a you'ger sis'er and 2 boys." Emma amd the boys sat down and looked at me happily, **(Emma and the boys obviously liked stories and didn't know how much danger I was in),** they really love stories. I would always tell them a story at night. "and the you'ger sister and the 2 boys was every -thing to the older sis'er. She would have done anything for them and wanted to always be there for them... but one day, there was an accident. The two sis'ers and the 2 boys were playing and the you'ger ones was in trouble. To get them out of trouble, the older one had to swap places with them." they seemed to be under-_

 _standing that the two girls and the two boys were them. The ice cracked again and a few small pieces broke off from the main sheet covering the lake. I looked away for a minute and took deep breaths, tears ran down my cheeks. When I locked eyes with my sister and the boys again I said. my accent getting a little bit thicker. "Emma, Max, Lex, I love you. I'm gonna need you to be careful and always try to be happy. Don't go back to Pa, go live in the orphanage." their eyes widened. "No." Max whispered, "Jack we need to go home, We want you to look after us!" Emma said desperately as the ice cracked again and they saw me wobble unsteadily on the cracked surface. "I don't th'nk that I'm go'ng to make it home guys, just know that I love you." I said softly, pain gripped my chest tightly. we heard shouting in the distance, someone was coming. they looked so relieved but I gave a silent sob. It was too late. With a mighty crack the ice gave way beneath me. I smacked my head on the ice and I had managed to grip the edge with my hands as my body tumbled into the water. "JACK/MA/MAMA!" Emma, Max, and Lex screamed, running towards me. my face was on the surface but my body was in the water up to just under my collar bone. my face was ashen with ice and I had a few more tears running down my cheeks. I kept gasping, I couldn't seem to draw a breath, as if the icy water was burning me. my eyes were glassy and unfocused but I looked up at Emma, and the boys. they grabbed my hand and tried to pull my back up. There were tears streaming down our faces. I tried to kick my legs and pull myself out but my move-ments were sluggish and I couldn't. I let go of the ice with one hand, the other holding onto the ice, and pushed Emma and the boys back as far as I could- I obviously didn't want them to fall in. "JACK/MA/MAMA!" they screamed, looks of fear on their faces. "JACK/MA/MAMA!" and that was the last thing I had ever heard. the icy water claim me as the ice that was holding me up suddenly broke, and I sank beneath the waves, never knowing that Emma, Max, and Lex was screaming my name. screaming curses at god and whatever spirit there was._

 _ **flashback**_ _ **ends**_

tears ran down my cheeks. my bangs were covering my eyes. I'm a big sister. I'm a mother. how the hell did I forget? I felt three human sized arms. "Ja-ja, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! please don't hate me!" Emma cried loudly hugging me tightly as Max and Lex ripped off the sand rope that was binding to the sand chair. I hugged them tightly. Emma was still the same size from when I died. but the boys grew up. "Jack?" Tooth asked and I glared at her. "I'm not helping you. to hell with you and yo'r posse. I don't care if lights are go'ng out, it does not affect me. not in the slightest." I snapped at her. "but if you don't Pitch will plunge the world into darkness again." the jolly fat man said and my ears perked up. "do my ears deci've me? are my ears tel'ing lies? I thought I just heard a dead man's name being spoken." I said with a wide insane smile. they took a step back. well except for Max, Emma, and Lex, who hugged me tighter. my head cocked to the side. "you lucky shits. I just so happen to be hunting the very same dead man walking you speak of. but there's a differ'nce to what we are going to do to him." I said with a grin. they looked at me. "what? what do you mean by that?" jolly fat man asked and my head snap to him. "well jolly fat man, you little bastards are looking to _seal_ him away. _I'm_ looking to shank the bastard and do a _lot_ worse." I said with a bloody glint in my eye. they gasped in fear and horror. I crackled loudly. "oh yes, why do you fear a already dead man walking, when you have something much worse on your hands?" I asked with a very blood thirsty grin on my lips. I stood up, kids and all, and opened a portal. "I'm taking these kids and you can't say shit about it." I said as I let go of them. "go to the castle. I'm coming with the guests, so please don't worry." I said with a smile and they nodded and they left through the portal. I grinned at my victims. "well, you are coming with me." I said as long tentacles of ice slip out of my back. they were clear. so clear that none of them saw them. all but the sandman. Tooth shook her head at me. "we aren't going with you." she said and my grin got wider. my tentacles roughly grabbed all three of them. "I wasn't ask'ng bitch. I'm tellin' ya. now if you want my help than you do things my way or the high way." I said as I brought her closer to me. my tentacle had her around the neck real tight. I gently grabbed the sandman and walked through the portal, not minding that we were falling. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw my babies standing on one of the many spikes. I smiled at them. I stopped in midair, right in front of them. "why you kids been trainin' while I was gone! oh that makes me so happy! so very happy! how many lives have you taken?! how many of them beg for their useless lives?! how much blood was shed?!" I asked with a crazed glint in my eyes. they smiled and I hugged them very tightly. "I can tell you've done so many things. oh! I wonder what trouble you caused while you were still alive." I said as the rabbit groaned loudly. he was healing. "oh shut up you o'ersized rat, or I'm turning you into lunch." I snapped at him. I smiled at the kids. they stared at me before smiling at me. "come on, it's cold for other spirits. that way, you won't get hurt or freeze." I said with a smile and they followed me to the front. we went to the front door of my winter palace. the doors opened and a winter sprite came up to me. she was no bigger than my hand, like all the other sprites, well except the warriors. "your highness, the warriors have brought in your target." she said and my ears perked up. I smiled brightly at her. "you are such a sweet child my dear. is there anything else that happened while I was gone?" I asked and she gave me a histant nod. I frowned at her. "the Winter god and his companion are in the room of pain. they are reliving their very worst nightmare." she said and I grinned darkly. I patted her head as I dropped the guardians. "guards, please show the guardians to the planning room. show the three kids to a room that best suits their needs, and oh, make sure that they are treated with respect." I said to a group of guards. they nodded at me. they stood by the guardians as I looked at the kids. they looked up at me with fear. I smiled softly at them. I opened my arms for them and they hugged me tightly. "don't worry. they can't hurt you. and I'm sorry for not being there for you. I should've tried harder to survive for you. to protect you." I said as I hugged them. "you did everything you could to save us. we had to run because dad was coming after us. after that we bumped into uncle and he trained us since then." Max said as he hugged me even tighter. I sighed as I pulled their faces up with a tentacle. "I can't be mad at you because you were scared and young. you needed guidance that, at the time, I couldn't give you because I was a child myself and I did my best to help you by putting myself through it first so I know not to do it again. back then, I had hoped by making my own mistakes, you will learn from them. please don't make my mistakes. instead, learn from them. I can only give you wisdom of the past." I said as I ruffled their heads with a smile that only a mother can pocess. I turned to one of the guards. I pointed at one and he came towards me. "make sure that they are safely in their room and resting. see to it that they are _unharmed."_ I said and he nodded at me. "follow him to your room." I said and they nodded at me. I watched as they follow the guard. I turned to the rest of the guards. "take 'em to their rooms." I said and they did so. I walked to the room and stood in front of the room that held the two men who betrayed me and turned their backs on me. I sighed and opened the door. there standing by the window were Ace and Rex. both looked the same. they turned to me. their eyes were filled with shock. Ace's eyes flashed red with pure anger. they jumped at me, only to be encased in ice up to their necks. I walked in and the door was closed behind me. my eyes were glowing with anger. nothing but pure unrelenting, unrestrained anger. that's what I felt right now. "you come into my home, and then try to attack me?" I asked as blue tattoos crawl up my neck. as I walked towards them, they lowered to my level. I smiled sadistically at them. "give me a good reason why I **shouldn't take your _lives now_**?" I asked as I glared at them, my voice becoming demonic. they stared at me in shock. then Ace glared at me. "you shouldn't have this much power. and why aren't our powers working?" he snarled at me. I slapped him harshly. "you are in no position to demand things from me. but if you must know, it's because I was born on the lake this beautiful palace is standing on. so I control whether or not you can use your power." I hissed darkly into his ear. I backed up and looked at them. Rex looked up at me. "born? what do you mean by that that?" he asked, a bit more polite. this is why I love Rex. he is more polite when he asked me to do things. "the day I died, I saved my 2 sons and my sister. we were on this very lake when I died. long story short, they went too far out, I switched places with them, the ice broke, I fell in, I died. anymore questions?" I asked with a dark grin on my lips. Rex looked up at me with sad eyes. "yes, but it's personal and I don't want to ask in front of Ace." he said and my head cocked to the side. around Ace's ears, thick ice formed. "he won't be able to hear us. now ask." I ordered and Rex's eyes met mine. they hid a sad glint. "were you raped as a human child?" he asked and I froze. ice form formed around my body. I glared at him heatedly. "you were always to damn observant for your own good. yes I was, and I killed the bastards for it." I hissed at him angerily. "what do you get out of this rabbit? is to blackmail me when you see any sort of opportunity to do so?" I snarled at him and he shook his head at me. "I'm not like Pitch. I needed to know because it confirmed my fear." he said and I cocked my head to the side. "oh? and what fear is that?" I asked and a tear ran down his cheek. "you never had a good human childhood. and I'm using the word 'good' loosely. and something bad must have happened for you to be so distrustful of males." he said looking at me. my eyes were covered by my white hair. when he spoke, I was reliving the things done to me as a child. "how? how the hell did you find out? I want to know who you got this from." I hissed at him, my skin glowing with tattoos. my eyes glowed a bright blue. "the man in the moon told me that you were abused in your human life, the rest I figured out." he said and my eyes turned white. "LILY!" I yelled angerily. said sprite came through a portal and bowed deeply. "collect all of the memories from the fairy kindom that are from the over-

land family. take the necessary things that are needed for the mission. have guards with you as well." I said, and she nodded before leaving. "you will speak to no one of this and you will live. if not, than you will die like The rest of your fallen brethren." I hissed into Rex's ear. I took the ice off of Ace's ears. "what is it that you want Ace?" I asked and he sighed. he didn't give me any answers. he didn't even look at me. I roughly pulled his head up to look at me. my eyes still white with rage. "I have no patience for your silence Ace. tell me why you came to my home?" I hissed at him darkly. he didn't answer. I punched him in the eye. I took the ice off of them. they fell to the floor. "get out. and if you are not out by night fall, then you will be thrown out. if you happen to return to my kingdom, you will be forced away for you are not welcomed here." I snapped at them. they got up and ran. I slammed the doors, preventing them from escaping. they turned to me. "I want my sprites back. those you took, and the bodies of the sprites whose lives were taken from them. and if they are not given to me by the next winter, your lives will be forfirted." I said, a dark glint in my eye. both men nodded and I let them go. they ran out and I felt them leave. I left the room and two small Sprites flew up to me. "the rabbit has awoken." the male one said and I nodded at him. "see to it that he is healed. give him one of the weakest healing potion we have. I want him to suffer." I told him and he nodded before he flew off. I turned to the female sprite, who jumped in fright. my eyes softened at her. "do you know where the nightmare king is beong held?" I asked and she shook her head. I sighed. "what is it you wish to tell me young one?" I asked amd she looked down. "the queen of the faries is making a ruckus. she has damaged her room in an fit of anger and jealousy. me and the other sprites fear for our safety and the safety of the other sprites with her near. we also fear greatly for your safety as well. she is planning to do you harm." the young sprite said and I gave the girl a smile. "don't worry child. I will handle her." I said and she looked up at me. "my queen, we can handle her, you don't need to worry about the tooth fairy." she said softly and I patted her head. she nodded and bowed again before leaving. it's time to deal with a certain king.


End file.
